Katastrophe auf der Enterprise
Deanna Troi muss nach einer Kollision mit einem Quantumfaden das Kommando der ''Enterprise'' an sich nehmen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Die Enterprise kollidiert mit einem Quantumfaden, weshalb Lebenserhaltungssystem, Hauptcomputer, Intercom und die meisten Energiesysteme ausfallen. Es gibt Tote und Verletzte an Bord. Aufgrund eines Hüllenbruchs wurden alle Decks versiegelt, außerdem sind Türen und Turbolifts ausgefallen, sodass die meisten an ihrem jeweiligen Aufenthaltsort gefangen sind. Auf der Brücke befindet nur eine Minimalbesetzung, ranghöchster Offizier ist Counselor Lieutenant Commander Troi. Ohne Kommunikation und interne Sensoren weiß niemand, ob in einem anderen Teil des Schiffs jemand überlebt hat. Fähnrich Ro hat sich zur Brücke durchgeschlagen und kann die Maschinenkontrolle wieder in Betrieb setzen. So erkennt sie, dass die Antimaterieeindämmung zu versagen droht und will sofort die Untertassensektion abkoppen. Troi entscheidet sich aber dagegen, sie fühlt, dass es viele Überlebende gibt. Commander Riker und Lieutenant Commander Data versuchen unterdessen von Deck 10 aus durch Wartungsschächte in den Maschinenraum zu gelangen. Unterwegs versperrt ihnen ein Lichtbogen den Weg, den Data mit seinem Körper als Isolator löscht – wird dadurch aber bewegungsunfähig, weshalb Riker Datas noch funktionierenden Kopf abmontiert und mitnimmt. Derweil sitzt Captain Picard mit gebrochenem Knöchel in einem defekten Turbolift fest, der noch dazu abzustürzen droht. Bei ihm sind drei Kinder, die Gewinner des Wissenschaftswettbewerbs, deren Preis eine Schiffsbesichtigung mit dem Captain ist. Indem er die Kinder zu seinen Offizieren ernennt, gewinnt er ihr Vertrauen und klettert mit ihnen in den Turboschacht, um auf ein Deck zu gelangen. Unfähig, das Eindämmungsfeld von der Brücke aus zu stabilisieren, lässt Troi Chief O'Brien, der ebenfalls Dienst auf der Brücke hatte, die Monitore im Maschinenraum mit Energie versorgen. So soll ein Überlebender das versagende Eindämmungsfeld erkennen können. Im ansonsten energielosen Maschinenraum angekommen, bemerkt Riker die Monitore, sieht die drohende Gefahr und kann mit Datas Hilfe das Eindämmungsfeld stabilisieren. Nachdem die Enterprise wieder manövrierfähig ist, macht sich die Mannschaft auf den Weg zu Sternenbasis 67, um Reparaturen durchführen zu lassen. So hat Picard Zeit, mit den Kindern den versprochenen Rundgang zu beenden. Kategorie:Episode (TNG) Langfassung Prolog Da die Mission auf Mutal V abgeschlossen ist und die nächste erst in einigen Tagen beginnt, genießt die Crew die kleine Erholungspause auf der Enterprise. Die Führungsoffiziere Commander Riker, Lieutenant Commander Data und Lieutenant Worf unterhalten sich im Zehn Vorne mit den O'Briens über Keikos Schwangerschaft und den Namen des Kinds, Doktor Crusher versucht Lieutenant La Forge für eine Aufführung zu rekrutieren und kann ihn im Frachtraum zum Vorsingen überreden und auf der Brücke stellt Counselor Troi Captain Picard die drei Gewinner des Grundschul-Wissenschaftswettbewerbs vor, deren Preis eine Schiffsführung mit dem Captain ist. Die Kinder interessieren sich brennend für die Gefechtsbrücke und die Torpedorampen, doch der Captain will ihnen stattdessen nur die hydroponischen und astrophysischen Labore zeigen. Als Picard mit den Kindern die Brücke für den Rundgang verlässt, ist nur noch eine Minimalbesetzung von Personen anwesend – Lieutenant Monroe als diensthabender Offizier, Fähnrich Mandel, Counselor Troi und Chief O'Brien, der für eine Transportersimulation eintrifft. Mit sichtlichem Unbehagen aufgrund der Anwesenheit der Kinder erkundigt sich Picard während der Fahrt im Turbolift pflichtschuldig nach den Wissenschaftsprojekten der Kinder. Patterson Supra, der jüngste der drei, hat das Wachstum von Radieschen in "besonderer Erde" erforscht und Jay Gordon Graas hat die Lebensspanne einer kurzlebigen Mottenart analysiert, die nach längstens 20 Stunden stirbt. Gerade als Marissa Flores, die älteste der drei, von ihrem Projekt erzählen will, wird die Enterprise heftig durchgeschüttelt und die Energie fällt aus. Auf der Brücke erkennt Lieutenant Monroe, dass die Enterprise mit einem Quantumfaden kollidiert ist. Primäre Lebenserhaltung, Impuls- und Warpantrieb sind ausgefallen und ein zweiter Faden bewegt sich auf die Enterprise zu. Monroe kann gerade noch eine Warnung über Intercom absetzen, als es erneut zur Kollision kommt. Akt I: Abgeschnitten thumb|left|Die Brücke liegt nahezu im Dunkeln, fast alle Energiesysteme sind ausgefallen, auch der Computer, das Intercom und die Turbolifts funktionieren nicht. Die Crew sitzt auf der Brücke fest, ist taub und stumm – und muss feststellen, dass Lieutenant Monroe tot ist. Im Turbolift rappeln sich Picard und die Kinder wieder auf. Auch Picard ist verletzt, kann aber niemanden mit seinem Kommunikator erreichen, weshalb die Kinder vermuten, dass alle an Bord tot sind und auch sie bald sterben werden. Picard versucht die Kinder zu beruhigen, befiehlt ihnen, nicht mehr zu weinen, hat aber keinen Erfolg. thumb|Steuerlos: Nahezu alle Energiesysteme, Impuls- und Warpantrieb sind bei der Kollision mit dem Quantumfaden ausgefallen. Derweil setzt O'Brien einen automatischen Notruf ab und Fähnrich Ro klettert aus dem Turboschacht auf die Brücke. Offenbar hat der Computer noch einen Hüllenbruch erkannt und alle Zugänge zur Brücke abgeriegelt, bevor er ausfiel – die Brücke ist vom Rest des Schiffs isoliert. Über die noch funktionstüchtigen Sensoren kann Fähnrich Mandel einige Lebenszeichen in der Untertassensektion feststellen, in der Antriebssektion werden keine Lebenszeichen angezeigt – wobei sich aber ohne den Hauptcomputer nicht feststellen lässt, ob lediglich die Sensoren defekt sind oder ob dort wirklich niemand mehr lebt. Counselor Troi spürt, dass viele verletzt, aber am Leben sind – kann aber nicht sagen, wo sie sich aufhalten. Da mit Lieutenant Monroe der diensthabende Offizier verstorben ist, übernimmt das ranghöchste Mannschaftsmittglied das Kommando – Counselor Troi, die wie Chief O'Brien weiß den Rang eines Lieutenant Commanders bekleidet. Auf O'Briens Vorschlag lässt sie das Notverfahren Alpha Zwei initiieren, umgehung der Computerkontrolle und Schaltung aller Systeme auf manuelle Kontrolle. Fähnrich Ro will die Lebenserhaltung stabilisieren und die Kommunikation wiederherstellen, wobei ihr Fähnrich Mandel helfen soll. Im Zehn Vorne hat es viele Verletzte gegeben, auch Keiko O'Brien ist darunter. Da der Weg zur Brücke durch die automatischen Schotts und die Krankenstation wegen schwerer Schäden in Sektion 23A abgeschnitten ist, lässt Data alle Verletzten zum Zehn Vorne bringen. Riker und Data gehen davon aus, dass auf der Brücke niemand mehr lebt und das Schiff außer Kontrolle ist, weshalb sie in die Technik gelangen wollen, um die Kontrolle wiederherzustellen. Da der direkte Weg versperrt ist, schlägt Data vor, es über den Steuerbord-Wartungsschacht zu versuchen. Riker übergibt Worf das Kommando im Zehn Vorne und macht sich mit Data auf den Weg. thumb|Durch eine gebrochene Energieleitung ist ein Plasmafeuer im Frachtraum entststanden, von dem eine hohe Stahlung ausgeht. Unterdessen versuchen La Forge und Crusher vergeblich, die Tür des Frachtraums zu öffnen. Als La Forge eine Wartungsluke öffnet, um den Handöffner für Notfälle zu betätigen, entzündet sich durch eine gebrochene Energieleitung ein Plasmafeuer, von dem eine hohe Strahlung ausgeht. Nicht nur La Forge und Crusher dürfen sich nicht länger in der Nähe des Feuers aufhalten, auch das im Frachtraum gelagerte und eigentlich stabile Poladum für die Triebwerke wird bei Strahlung kritisch und kann explodieren. Akt II: Fluchtversuche Picard versucht vergeblich, den Turbolift wieder in Betrieb zu setzen – er ist von der Energie abgeschnitten. Es gelingt ihm wegen seines gebrochenen Knöchels auch nicht, die Notausstiegsluke im Dach des Lifts zu erreichen. Picard erkennt, dass er die Hilfe der Kinder braucht. Er ernennt Marissa zu seiner neuen Nummer Eins und steckt ihr zwei seiner Rangabzeichen an den Kragen. Mit ihr bespricht er, wen sie noch in die Mannschaft aufnehmen könnten, und schlägt Jay Gordon als Wissenschaftsoffizier und Patterson zum ausführenden Offizier, verantwortlich für Radischen – beide erhalten jeweils ein Rangabzeichen von Picard. Data und Riker kriechen durch die Wartungsschächte, um auf das Maschinendeck zu gelangen. Doch dort versperrt ihnen ein Lichtbogen den Weg – zurück können sie aufgrund eines Gasleck jedoch auch nicht. LaForge versucht derweil im Frachtraum, die Poladum-Fässer in den Raum zu beamen, doch der Transporter bekommt keine Energie. La Forge und Crusher beschließen, die Fässer weiter vom Plasmafeuer weg zu bringen – von Hand, denn aufgrund der Strahlung können sie den Antigravitationseinheiten nicht vertrauen. thumb|Troi begreift den Quantumfaden als eine Art kosmisches Band – was jedoch ein völlig anderes Phänomen ist. O'Brien sieht auf der Brücke die Sensorenaufzeichnungen durch und kann so die durch den Quantumfaden verursachte Subraumstörung erkennen. Troi kennt Quantumfäden nicht und begreift sie als Kosmisches Band – was lauf O'Brien aber ein gänzlich anderes Phänomen ist. Ro hat derweil eigenmächtig und entgegen aller Vorschriften Energie in die Maschinenkontrolle umgeleitet, sodass der Maschinenraum wieder funktionstüchtig ist. So kann sie erkennen, dass das Antimaterieeindämmungsfeld bei nur 40 Prozent liegt und weiter fällt. O'Brien erkärt Troi, dass es bei 15 Prozent kollabieren wird und es einen Eindämmungsbruch gibt. Troi kann die Folgen für die Enterprise nicht überblicken, Ro muss ihr klar machen, dass dies zur Explosion des gesamten Schiffes führt. Riker und Data sitzen im Wartungsschacht vor dem Lichtbogen fest. Weil sich der Stromfluss über die dort zugänglichen Kontrollen nicht abschalten lässt, schlägt Data vor, den Lichtbogen mit seinem Körper als Isolator zu unterbrechen. Riker hält von dem Vorschlag nichts und befürchtet, dass Data den Stromschlag nicht überlebt, doch der Androide geht davon aus, dass der Schaden nicht irreparabel ist. Außerdem verfüge sein positronisches Gehirn über Schutzeinrichtungen, sodass Datas Kopf weiterhin funktionieren würde. Da die Möglichkeiten sehr begrenzt sind, stimmt Riker letztlich zu und Data tritt in den Lichtbogen. Er stürzt zunächst bewusstlos zu Boden, doch wie vorausgesagt funktioniert sein Gehirn weiter und Riker kann, wo der Lichtbogen nun erloschen ist, mit Datas Kopf weiter zum Maschinendeck gehen. Im Turbolift, der sich immer wieder ein Stück bewegt, hebt Picard Jay Gordon auf die Schultern und lässt ihn auf das Dach des Lifts klettern. Dort berichtet Jay Gordon, dass eine der beiden Halteklammern des Turbolifts abgerissen ist. Picard erkärt seinem neuen ersten Offizier, Marissa, dass der Turbolift abstürzen wird, wenn auch die zweite Klammer bricht – weshalb sie mit ihrer Mannschaft aus dem Turboschacht klettern müsste. Picard sollen die Kinder zurücklassen, er würde sie nur aufhalten. Doch die Kinder weigern sich, ohne Piard zu gehen. Picard gibt sich geschlagen und lässt Marissa Lichtleiter aus der Turboliftkontrolle herausreißen, um daraus ein Seil zu machen. La Forge und Crusher haben derweil die Fässer weiter weg geschafft, doch durch die zunehmende Intensität haben sie kaum Zeit gewonnen. La Forge schägt vor, die Frachtraumluken zu öffnen und so den Frachtraum zu entlüften: Das würde nicht nur die Fässer nach draußen befördern, sondern auch das Plasmafeuer aufgrund Sauerstofmangels löschen. Worf und Keiko O'Brien helfen im Zehn Vorne den zahlreichen Verletzten, als Keiko plötzlich Wehen spürt. Worf ermahnt Keiko, dass der Zeitpunkt denkbar schlecht gewählt wäre, doch die Geburt steht unmittelbar bevor. Akt III: Bleiben oder abtrennen? Bei einer Lagebesprechung in der Aussichtslounge versucht Ro, Troi und O'Brien von der Notwendigkeit zu überzeugen, die Antriebssektion mit dem kollabierenden Warpeindämmungsfeld abzukoppeln und die Untertassensektion möglichst weit weg zu fliegen – die Energiekopplung könne jederzeit überhitzen und so die Feldstärke rapide abnehmen. Es gebe ohnehin keine Hinweise, dass in der Antriebssektion noch jemand am Leben sei. O'Brien findet das reichlich kaltblütig, schließlich gebe es auch keinen Hinweis, dass dort alle tot seien. Troi befragt O'Brien, wie das Eindämmungsfeld stabilisiert werden könnte. Dies sei nur im Maschinenraum möglich, doch dort gebe es kein Energie – nicht einmal funktionierende Monitore, die auf das Problem hinweisen würden. Troi entscheidet, dass O'Brien Energie von der Brücke zu den Monitoren des Maschinenraums ableiten soll, damit jemand vor Ort den bevorstehenden Eindämmungsbruch erkennen kann. Ro verlässt den Raum nicht, ohne Troi an ihre Verantwortung zu erinnern, falls die Energiekopplung versage und sie alle sterben würden. Picard hat unterdessen mit den Kindern als Seilschaft den Turbolift verlassen und klettert an der Leiter im Turboschacht nach oben. Er versucht gerade, die Tür zu einem Deck zu öffnen, als die zweite Halteklammer versagt und der Lift in die Tiefe stürzt. Um den verängstigten Kindern Mut zu machen, schlägt Picard vor, gemeinsam ein Lied zu singen. Da er den Text von "Der lachende Vulkanier und sein Hund" nicht kennt, das Marissa vorschlägt, singen sie "Frère Jacques". thumb|Um beim Entlüften des Frachtraums nicht auch hinausgeblasen zu werden, halten sich Crusher und La Forge an eine Leiter fest. Worf ist in die Rolle einer Hebamme geschlüpft und hilft Keiko bei der Geburt – was er zuvor allerdings nur in einer Simulation geübt hat. La Forge und Crusher bereiten sich auf das Entlüften des Frachtraums vor, wobei ihnen nur etwa 15 Sekunden bleiben, um die Türen wieder zu schließen und den Druckausgleich herbeizuführen. La Forge kann die Türen schließen, doch auf dem Weg zur Lebenserhaltungskonsole stürzt er – Crusher erreicht die Tafel gerade noch rechtzeitig und rettet ihnen das Leben. Akt IV: Kollabierendes Eindämmungsfeld Auf der Brücke redet Ro weiter auf Troi ein und versucht, sie zum Abkoppen der Untertassensektion zu überreden. Wie von ihr vorausgesagt überhitzt sich die Energiekopplung und das Eindämungsfelt bricht fast zusammen, Ro kann es gerade noch verhindern. Doch Troi will trotzdem so lange wie irgend möglich angekoppelt bleiben. thumb|Riker muss rasch eine zusätzliche Verbindung zu Datas Kopf herstellen, damit dieser das Eindämmungsfeld stabilisieren kann. Riker hat mit Datas Kopf den Maschinenraum erreicht und ihn mit dem Computer verbunden. So kann Data das Schott zum Warpkern öffnen. Riker wundert sich, dass nirgendwo auf dem Deck Energie ist, die Monitore aber in Betrieb sind, weil sie von der Brücke aus versorgt werden. Er hält es für einen Hinweis auf ein Problem, das sie unbedingt erkennen müssen – und entdeckt das kollabierende Eindämmungsfeld. Mit einer zweiten Datenleitung gelingt es Data, das Feld zu stabilisieren, als es gerade zusammenzubrechen droht. Auf der Brücke bemerken O'Brien, Troi und Ro die Wiederherstellung des Eindämmungsfelds und Ro entschuldigt sich bei Troi für ihre Fehleinschätzung – worauf Troi lediglich entgegnet, dass Ro genauso gut Recht gehabt haben könnte. thumb|Mit Worf als Hebamme hat Keiko Tochter Molly geboren. Unterdessen findet Picard eine Tür, die er öffnen kann, und befreit sich und die Kinder aus dem Turboschacht. Worf beaufsichtigt weiterhin Keikos Niederkunft, ist aber irritiert, dass die Geburt bei Keiko nicht wie in der Simulation "nach Vorschrift" verläuft. Trotzdem gelingt es ihm, Keikos Tochter zu entbinden und die Nabelschur zu durchtrennen. Epilog Die Enterprise ist wieder manövrierfähig und fliegt zur Sternenbasis 67, um Reparaturabeiten durchführen zu lassen. Während sich das Leben an Bord langsam wieder normalisiert, bringt Troi die drei Gewinner des Wissenschaftswettbewerbs wieder auf die Brücke, die noch immer die von Picard verliehenen Rangabzeichen tragen. Riker scherzt, Troi könne sich vom Chefsessel einfach nicht trennen – doch Troi ist nicht auf den Chefsessel aus, damit wäre sie überfordert, aber Erster Offizier wäre etwas für sie: Dazu gehöre nicht viel, hätte sie gehört. Riker wechselt schnell das Thema, indem er den Captain via Intercom auf die Brücke bittet. thumb|Als Anerkennung für ihre Rettung übereichen die Kinder Captain Picard eine Ehrenurkunde. Picard begrüßt die drei Kinder und möchte wissen, was sie auf die Brücke führt. Marissa erkärt Picard, dass sie ihm eine Ehrenurkunde überreichen wollen als Anerkennung für die Rettung aus dem Turboschacht und dass er ihnen die Angst genommen hat. Picard bedankt sich herzlich und verabredet sich mit den Kindern für den Nachmittag, um den Rundgang zu beenden – wobei die Gefechtsbrücke die erste Station sein soll. Er geht zurück in seinen Bereitschaftsraum und übergibt das Kommando wieder an seine Nummer Eins – was Riker und Marissa wie im Chor mit "Aye, Sir!" bestätigen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen In der Deep-Space-9-Episode wird auf Worfs Mithilfe bei der Geburt von Molly O'Brien angespielt. Als Worf dort erfährt, dass die O'Briens ein weiteres Kind erwarten, meint Dr. Bashir, er werde Worf rufen, wenn es so weit ist. Der antwortet, er sei zu dieser Zeit nicht auf der Station, sondern besuche seine Eltern auf der Erde. In dieser Folge lächelt Worf kurz, und zwar bei der Geburt des Babys. Das Lied, das Doktor Crusher LaForge singen lässt, ist I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General von Gilbert und Sullivan. Als Fähnrich Ro Laren den Turbolift verlässt, vermeldet O'Brien in der deutschen Synchronisation, dass noch kein Kontakt mit der Brücke aufgenommen werden konnte. Die korrekte Übersetzung wäre jedoch von der Brücke aus (da sie sich ja bereits auf der Brücke befinden). Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Kategorie:Episode (TNG) en:Disaster (episode) es:Disaster fr:Disaster (épisode) ja:エンタープライズ・パニック（エピソード） nl:Disaster pl:Disaster